The first time
by i-luv-24
Summary: This is a short little ficlet, set a few weeks after season 2. Its Tony and Michelle of course. And a summary of the briefest kind would be ‘I Love you’. R & R – Pretty please with a cherry on top.


_AN: This is a short little ficlet, set a few weeks after season 2. Its Tony and Michelle of course. And a summary of the briefest kind would be 'I Love you'. R & R – Pretty please with a cherry on top. _

Tony looked down from his office, down to a certain desk with a certain curly brunette typing away at her computer.

They had been dating a couple of weeks, and had been on a few dates. Most had gone remarkably well, they're first date was the traditional first date with dinner, movie and a quick peck on the lips at the end. Exactly what they had both hoped for and yet it parts of it weren't enough. Michelle was dying to ask Tony in, but didn't want to seem too forward – not that she hadn't been already. Michelle definitely wasn't the kind of girl to sleep with a guy on the first date; in fact she usually didn't like to sleep with a guy until they had been dating officially for a few months. But with Tony it was so much different, she couldn't help wanting him, the electricity between them – it was so difficult to pretend not to notice it.

The second date was different, they would have expected it to be easier than the first, but in ways it was so much harder, and definitely filled with sexual tension. They both wondered how much further they could go; seeing how the first date was over. They didn't want to keep their hands off each other, but neither of them wanted to seem too clingy to the other. And as if all that wasn't stressing enough, Tony panicked about the end of date kiss, he had badly wanted to kiss her many times during the date, especially when they were walking along the beach, with the moonlight upon her face she looked like an angel to Tony, but of course he'd never say that, he'd sound like a slushy poet – or so he thought. However he always backed off seconds before, and the only kissed he'd had was the one at CTU, and the peck at the end of the first date. So when it came to the end of the date, before they got out of the car, Tony quietly whispered her name, she turned around to face him but once again he got nervous – who would have expected Tony Almeida to get nervous? - And he began to back away, Michelle was disappointed, she didn't want to make the move again. She wanted Tony to show her he wanted her too, it wasn't the same if she initiated it first all the time. Tony noticed these emotions cross her face, and realised he had made a mistake, so he leaned in and passionately kissed her. It was a sweet and yet passionate kiss – after a few moments the both pulled back smiling, and staring into one another's eyes. Tony walked her to her door and gave her another passionate kiss. Michelle was blown away by it all. She was about to invite him in when his phone rang; he looked at caller ID and sighed. "CTU" he said to Michelle. She smiled politely, he was on the phone for a few minutes whilst she just waited, not knowing what to do. She could hardly just go in and leave him out there. She couldn't invite him in whilst he was on the phone. So she waited, eventually he finished his call and turned to her.

"I'm sorry, I've gotta go in, the new guy Adam has messed something up" He sighed

"It's fine" She smiled. She expected this would happen sometime, he's the head of CTU now, and he has priorities.

He gave her another kiss; "I'll see you at work then" He smiled, and headed home.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The other dates were similar. They had grown closer; anyone could see that. They didn't have an end of date kiss anymore, they were a little bit more intimate – but they hadn't slept together. They'd often alternate whose house they'd go to, they'd have wine, and talk about everything, simply getting to know each other. And they both loved every minute of it. They're officially dating now, after work they'd spend the evening together, and often stay round each other's houses. They felt so close to each other; they felt they knew each other better than they knew anyone. But they haven't said 'I Love You' yet.

Tony was just putting his files back in the cabinet, and shutting down his computer; getting ready to leave. He hoped Michelle was going to come round his after work, he wanted to spend some time with her, he loved being around her all of the time. Everything was really good between them and sometime, well most of the time, Tony felt like Michelle was the one. But sometimes Tony would sink into a small depression, and think of Nina, he thought of what she had done to him, he trusted her didn't he? Michelle could do exactly the same thing to him. Except in his heart he knew she wouldn't.

Today wasn't one of those days though, he desperately wanted to be with her tonight, just to hold her and kiss her would be enough – until they were both ready to take the next step together.

He went down to her station and said he was leaving, "Okay, I might pop over later" She smiled.

"Aren't you coming home with me?" He whispered playfully

Michelle smiled, "Well I suppose I could" She teased. He smiled back at her; he loved her smile – when he smiled she smiled.

They left CTU together, but discreetly. Some people knew about them, but only they're closest colleagues. When they got into Tony's car – she came to work with him this morning – he placed her hand in his instantly, he loved holding her whilst he was driving. It was just one of those things, you can't explain it but it makes you feel good.

They arrived at Tony's about 30 minutes later, Tony still being the gentleman, always asked Michelle to wait where she was as he briskly walked o her side of the car to open her door. They walked hand in hand up to Tony's apartment, and once inside Tony led her to the couch, sitting down and pulling her to his lap – and kissing her tenderly.

And then out it came, she didn't even mean for it to, it just slipped right off of her tongue. "I love you" She realised what she had done as soon as the first syllable left how mouth. She instantly got up off Tony and sat opposite him. She looked at Tony, and she saw something she hadn't seen in him in a very long time. Pain. Hurt. Heartbroken. "Oh my god, Tony, I'm so sorry"

He shook his head. "No it's okay, I uh… I just think that maybe… maybe you should go, I mean I just need to think…." He said as she cut him off.

She nodded, holding back tears, "It's fine…" She was going to lean over and kiss his cheek but decided against it. "I'll see you later" She said, her words getting caught in her throat.

She headed for the door, she never thought this would happen before – trying to get out of Tony's as fast as she could.

As she was waiting for her cab, she began thinking. It was so strange, everything was so perfect between them, and she says she loves him and it falls apart. Surely that's not supposed to happen, it's not supposed to be this hard, falling in love is supposed to be like floating on cloud nine.

The cab came and she climbed into the back, she heard the radio playing quietly in the front:

She listened to the words, and it was eerily creepy how much this song fit with her and Tony's situation, and how much it fit to what Tony was probably feeling. She shouldn't have left him, he needs her, and he doesn't need to be alone. She thinks back to all the time she's known him. They've not once brought up him and Nina, it's easier not to, but obviously it still gets to him, he's still in pain from it. He just keeps it all locked up inside.

"I'm sorry, but can you take me back please"

The driver frowns, but he says politely "Of course".

She pays the driver, and heads back into Tony's house. He's sat on the couch still, right where she left him. Except now his eyes are puffy. He turned away from Michelle; he didn't want her to see him like this.

"Michelle, I asked you to leave" He said, holding back the sob that wanted to escape.

"I know" She went and sat next to him, pulling him close.

He tried to pull away, "No, I'm not supposed to… you shouldn't see me like this…" he says.

"Why? Because you're a guy you're forbidden to show emotion?" She asked." Its okay" She hushed pulling him close. "You shouldn't have had to go through this alone" she kisses his head.

They sat there for ages like that. Every now and again Michelle would lightly kiss his forehead. Finally Tony spoke "I didn't love her" He said at last.

"You didn't?" She asked.

He shook his head, "She was beautiful, she was there for me, I trusted her, but I didn't love her" He said. She kissed his forehead again. "Not like I love you" He said.

Michelle's head shot up, "You love me?" He nodded at her. He leant in and kissed her passionately.

Michelle was so happy, but so confused. He loved her. But if he never loved Nina, then none of it makes sense, does it? Why did he get so upset, where does Nina fit into it all then?

Tony wanted to explain, and by the look on Michelle's face he could see that he needed to "I got upset because, I was thinking of how much Nina broke my heart, I mean it's all so confusing…" He sighed and moved a curl from her face. "I didn't love her. But that didn't mean I wasn't heart broken to find that she betrayed me, that she used me" He explained "And I trusted her so much, and its so hard to believe she would do that, she was so… so cunning, she had everyone fooled" He kissed her. "And I panicked when you told me you loved me because, I trust you so much more than I did her, and I love you even more than that, and…" He looked her straight in the eyes, "If she could cause me this much hurt and pain, then it's going to hurt even more if anything happens between me and you" He notices the look in her eyes, pained that he could ever think she would betray him. "And I'm not saying you would ever betray e like that, at all…"

"So what are you saying?" She asked him quietly.

"That if anything happened between us, or to you, I couldn't handle losing you. Because I love you so much"

_Okay, that was my little one shot, it was just an idea that I had whilst listening to that song. Please review and you'll make me a very happy bunny (I'm not actually a bunny though) Lol! Also If anybody would like me to write any type of Tony and Michelle fic, just send me a msg of what you'd like in it and I'll see what I can do. Thanks for reading!_


End file.
